


Freak Show 2: Welcome to the Side Show

by amybeegood



Series: Freak Show [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy on the smut, Sexual Content, light on the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben and Rey get a lot of company during their first time together…sex at the circus is always a side-show.Find me on Twitter for more updates and stories!@beegood_amy





	Freak Show 2: Welcome to the Side Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts).



The air smelled of stale popcorn, cotton candy, and animals – hay, shit, and dust – and it was quite a pungent if not pleasant mix.

Rey was glad to be done with her performance and, per Ben’s request, she had toned down her moves just a bit. Best not to take chances now that she knew she might accidentally kill him if things got too sexy in the ring.

She watched as Kylo Ren climbed to the high-wire and started his act.

He was fifty feet up in the air, and he looked deadly serious as he moved to the middle of the high wire. His act started with him doing the splits. Then he moved to spinning flaming hoops and balancing on a unicycle.

_Good heavens. He’s flexible. And sexy. And fearless._

Rey could see the graceful flexing of his muscles and she felt a surge of desire. Now that she knew what he was packing around in those high-waisted pants of his, the anticipation was almost unbearable.

She thought about his parting words in her trailer.

“After the show. I’m coming back here to finish what you started,” he had vowed, still panting from his orgasm. “We’re not done, yet.”

At his proclamation, she had only nodded and agreed, “Okay. I think that’s a great idea.”

Suddenly going shy, he asked, “Um. Do I need to bring condoms?” _Do they make condoms big enough or does he have to special-order them?_

Rey turned pink and told him, “Ah. I have an IUD.” It kept her from getting her period at inconvenient times. Like in the middle of a performance while she was wearing her tiny white shorts. For the first time, she silently thanked Luke Skywalker for making her wear the skimpy outfit. “And I just had my checkup, so I’m … all good.”

His eyes darkened with satisfaction and he said, “Yeah. Me too. See you later.”

She had been a bundle of nerves since then.

 

After the show was finally over, Rey slipped out of the big tent and made a beeline for her trailer.

Rey’s trailer was located in the middle of a line of other trailers in an RV-park setup at the local fairgrounds. It was more of a humble little camper than anything like what Luke or Ben had. But she liked the tiny little space with the fold-down bed on one side and the tiny little table on the other side.

The middle section of the trailer had a kitchenette on the left and a teeny-tiny bathroom that had a toilet and shower combo to the right. It was quite cozy, but right now it was kind of a mess.

Rey tried to straighten up what she could, cramming dirty laundry into the closet and stuffing candy wrappers and empty pop cans into the miniature oven she never used.

Ben would be here any minute, she knew, so she took off her booties, and was just yanking pins out of her hair when she heard a sharp rap on the door.

Ben stood outside, wearing nothing but his tight, high-waisted pants and a sheen of sweat from his performance.

He had a very _assertive_ look on his face.

Rey’s stomach did a somersault.

Once again, she had that overwhelming feeling of him taking up all the space in her little trailer as he stepped up and inside, herding her back to the bed.

“I hope you know what you’ve started, Rey. I’m not inclined to have one-nighters.” She sensed an uncompromising morality at the statement and felt a twinge of … relief? excitement?

“Neither am I! I mean, earlier… that wasn’t…I’d been thinking about doing that for a while,” she admitted, casually brushing a half-eaten, moldy sandwich off the counter into the sink.

Frankly, it was hard to concentrate on housekeeping when he was coming at her like that…

She noticed again how he was so tall his dark head nearly brushed the top of the ceiling.

He leaned over her, bracing his hands on either side of her as she sat on her bed. His eyes roamed over her in her tiny little outfit. His face was inches away from hers. Rey would have sworn his gaze was like a hot breeze moving over her skin.

“I’m going to show you what _I’ve_ been thinking about doing for a _while_ ,” he stated quietly, putting a knee on the bed between her legs, hovering over her until she was lying on her back.

They both heard the hoofbeats at the same time. It sounded like Threepio or Artoo had gotten loose again.

Sure enough, just as the sound of hoofbeats faded away, Rey heard a muffled curse and shuffling footsteps as Luke scuffled past her window.

_"Artoo, you can’t keep escaping like this! Come here! Artoo! Don’t you know how much you mean to me?"_

Rey bit her lip and met Ben’s eyes at the hilarity of what she was thinking – _Luke definitely drinks the goat’s milk_ – and it took everything she had not to laugh out loud as Ben raised his eyebrows at her in confirmation.

He mouthed the words, “Uncle Luke fucking _loves_ goat’s milk. I shit you not.”

She giggled and waited for Luke's footsteps to recede.

“Lock the door,” she told him, admiring his beautifully sculpted arms as he got up and reached over to click the lock on the door.

His eyes briefly roamed around her trailer, noting the string of Christmas lights she had hung around the interior and the general disarray of her living space.

He wasn’t being judgmental, but Rey suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

“Um. It’s a bit of a mess…” her voice trailed off as he took a step to her, bracing one arm on the kitchen counter next to the bed and the other on the side of her face.

“Shush,” was all he said.

He had just leaned in to kiss her, the top of his head narrowly missing the top bunk – _shit, he’s big!_ – when Rey heard more voices outside.

_"Rey! Hey, are you in there?"_

_"Yeah, she’s in there, her light’s on, dipshit."_

_"Yo, Rey! We’re gonna go get pleasantly fucked-up. Wanna –"_

_"Um. I think she has company – you can totally see through the curtains, dude."_

_"Who’s in there with her – her friends are all out here? Oh."_

Oh. Shit.

_"I dunno…maybe someone she picked up after the show…?"_

_"That doesn’t seem like her style…"_

_"Well, what would you know about her sty –"_

Rey heard a muffled grunt, as if someone had gotten an elbow to the sternum.

_"Okay, Rey, we’ll catchya later."_

_"Have fuuuuunnn!"_

She heard a loud _thump, thump, thump_ on the side of the trailer as one of her so-called friends smacked it with a fist _._

_Fucking Poe and Finn. They think they’re so funny…Those assholes are gonna catch hell from me later._

Rey glanced up at Ben, who had a look on his face…

“Um. Sorry about that,” she said.

But Ben wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was focused on the little shelf next to her bed. On it sat a half-eaten candy bar and a fossilized banana.

“Please tell me you weren’t saving this for later?” he said, grabbing it off the shelf and waving it under her nose.

 _Well, I’m a slob, so what?_ Rey thought defensively.

“No. It’s just ... been there for a while,” she replied in as composed a voice as she could muster.

“Why is it by your _bed_ , Rey?” he teased. “Isn’t this a little…ripe?” His half-grin was adorable. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Oh, please. Don’t be gross,” Rey slapped her hand onto his chest.

He tossed the banana behind him. She heard a small crash but couldn’t be distracted by that because he was leaning in to kiss her again.

She was pretty sure she heard the crinkle of a candy wrapper or two as he pressed his hand into the blankets.

He hovered over her for a second and then put his mouth on hers and she forgot everything except the feeling of those gorgeous, full, red lips moving over hers.

“Anything else in here I need to be worried about?” he asked between soft, sucking kisses.

Now was probably a terrible time for full-disclosure, but Rey felt honesty was always the best policy.

“Well. We might not be totally alone,” she confessed, kissing him back and hoping he would understand. She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

“Why not?” he pulled back and looked at her in confusion. “Is somebody hiding in the bathroom?”

His eyes moved to her mouth and he kissed her until her thoughts whirled right out of her head. She could feel every breath of his, the fine, sandpapery scratch of his five o’clock shadow on her lips and face, and a slight tremble in his muscular frame as he heightened their kiss by sweeping his tongue into her mouth with a soft “mmmph.”

The sound was pure sin and heat. That mixed with the heady scent of his sweat ratcheted up her desire a good couple of notches. _God, he smells amazing._

“It’s just. I might have a – ohh!” He was now lying half on top of her, trying to get his hands under her jacket while scraping his teeth gently along the side of her neck.

“A what? A ghost?” he murmured, low-voiced, flicking his tongue over the pulse point at her throat.

“No. A mouse,” she exhaled.

He stopped and sat up looking at her. “A what?” He looked a little scared. _Oh, for heaven’s sake. Really, Ben?_

His expression definitely read anxious. _Over a mouse? From the badass, no-net, high-wire act?_

“I might have a mouse in here, I can’t tell for sure. Actually, I think it’s gone…Now shut up and show me that gorgeous cock of yours again,” she commanded, grabbing his face and dragging it back to her neck.

“You really wanna see it again, huh?” he asked, distracted, as he trailed kisses down her throat and around to behind her ear.

She _definitely_ knew she had a mouse in here, but he’d looked really worried about it. Best not to say anything else.

“MMMMM, yeah, of course I wanna see it again,” she murmured, kissing anything she could reach. His face, his ear, his neck, his silky-soft hair.

He swung her legs around his hips and ground his rock-hard length into her.

“I’m gonna have to get you good and worked up first, so you can take it,” he whispered huskily into her ear. “ _All_ of it.” Then he traced her ear with the tip of his tongue and nibbled an earlobe with a gentle tug of his teeth.

That was doing all kinds of things to her.

“How sturdy are the jacks on this trailer?” he murmured, unzipping her jacket and pulling the sides back.

“Um.” Rey was having trouble understanding the question because his gorgeous lips had just closed around a nipple, sucking it and laving it with his tongue. “Omigod, Ben!”

He kept doing what he was doing while he unzipped her tiny white shorts and gave them a rough yank down her hips. She heard him knock an elbow on the kitchen counter that abutted the bed and give a sharp yelp of pain.

They were crammed onto her little fold-out trailer bed, which had always been big enough for just her. But he was _massive_.

He was just too big for this tiny space.

“Ben,” she panted, “Switch me places.”

She saw understanding gleam in his eyes, and he stood up and stripped his black, high-waisted acrobat’s pants down his hips. It was a good thing he was so flexible because he really had to contort himself in the small space.

He stripped his pants off his long, muscular legs, and Rey gasped.

There it was. Just like she’d remembered it from this afternoon. _The Holy Grail. The Monster._ Holy shit that thing was huge.

It looked like a fucking one-eyed battering ram.

 _That thing is gonna crack you open like an egg_. She gulped.

But Rey knew she could do this.

She kicked off her shorts the rest of the way and stripped her jacket off, crawling to the edge of the bed, so she could switch places with him.

But at the sight of her fully nude body, Ben pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over her and twisting so his long legs hung over the edge.

“Climb on, sweetheart,” he ordered, “You can ride me like a…oaaahhh!”

She had leaned forward to give him a kiss and their foreheads knocked together.

“Ow!” she yelled.

“Sorry,” he said staring at her as they both rubbed their foreheads at the same time.

Eventually, they got themselves situated so he was reclining on the bed with his legs over the edge and his feet braced on the floor and she climbed on top of him. All the close quarters and their bodies rubbing together were not helping Rey’s frustration.

They were just getting things going again, when –

_Tap-tap-tap_

_"Rey? Hey, are you in there?"_

_Shit._ It was Luke. Again. She had no idea Luke was such a cockblocker.

_"I was just looking for Poe – have you seen him?"_

Ben’s hands and eyes were everywhere, roaming over her sides and thighs and hips. Apparently, the thought of his uncle just outside did not deter Ben from his obvious goal of getting Rey “worked up.”

“Um. Luke – I’m not – decent – right now,” Rey tried to keep a moan of sensuality from her voice. Ben grinned at her evilly as he caressed her breasts and ground his hips into hers with slow, suggestive movements, pressing his cock between her legs and biting his lips together.

He reached up and gently pinched a nipple, his mouth forming a little “oh” when she traced his abs with a fingernail.

_"Ooops, sorry! Well if you see Poe later, tell him he needs to talk to me about taking down the big pole later."_

One of Poe’s many jobs around the circus was the setup and dismantling of the big tent.

At the words _big pole_ Ben’s eyes had sparkled with mischief and his grin became downright naughty as he nodded his head at his erection, which happened to be aimed right between Rey’s eyes.

His tongue poked out over his bottom lip and he raised an eyebrow. Rey felt a hot curl of desire in her belly.

She could feel his body heat sinking into her as she ran her hands down his incredible pecs and hollered back to Luke a weak, “Oh-okie dokie!”

She wrapped her hands around his shaft and again marveled at the heat of him. She stroked him with both hands and he bit out a sharp, “Oh. Fuck. Yeah.”

She wanted him. Inside. Now.

Ben slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed her clit until she was squirming and gripping his hand with both of hers.

When he pushed a finger inside, she squealed with pleasure. Then two fingers. _Oh hell, yes._

“Hmmm. You’re dripping wet,” he said through gritted teeth.

She sat back on his thighs and wondered how she was going to lift herself onto his gigantic…thing…when he said urgently, “Grab the top bunk, I’ll lift you.”

She knelt over him to grip the edge of the top bunk bed and felt his large hands grip her by the hips. His chest and arm muscles flexed and she felt her mouth go dry and her pussy get wetter.

His eyes were blazing into hers as he lifted her so her parted legs were just hovering over him.

“Ready?” he growled.

“Yes,” she exhaled and felt the head of … _it_ … press between her legs. She gripped the top bunk and together they lowered her onto him. As she sank down, inch by inch, her eyes were locked on his. The pressure was…unbelievable.

Her breath caught as he gave her a throaty groan of agonized lust.

“Fuck. You’re tight,” he grunted as he slowly flexed his hips up. “Ahh. _Fuuuuuuck_.”

She could only gasp at the exquisite feeling of him pressing into her.

Her knees lowered as she fitted herself onto him with a final sob of ecstasy. And then he started moving.

She kept her arms up, holding on to the upper bunk while he flexed his hips into her at an exquisitely slow pace. She could feel every inch of his throbbing heat push and slide into her and it was amazing.

He looked like he was in pain, but she knew it was passion. His hands gripped her hips in rhythm to their movements and he started to pick up the pace.

Rey felt curiously out of control, even though she was on top.

She felt so … _occupied_. By him. He was taking up all of the space in her. He looked at her knowingly.

“You’re so fucking hot, Rey, we should have done this ages ago,” he said matter-of-factly. “Saved me from a few close calls on that high-wire…”

“Shut up and fuck me,” she told him, moving her hips over him in a slow circle.

His eyes glinted at that, and he gripped her harder, changing the angle so he was sitting up more.

The grin on his face came back and this time it was … wicked.

“You _like_ it,” he said, pushing himself in more forcefully until he was pummeling her from the inside. “My freakishly huge cock?”

“Yes,” she groaned. She could feel every pulsating inch of him stretching her. “I fucking love it.”

He used his leverage to push into her harder and leaned up to suck on a nipple. He didn’t break eye contact and Rey felt herself start to contract around him.

“Mmmmm…” he moaned into her, not stopping with his mouth or his hips or his eyes.

“Oh, fuck, Ben!” she could feel a blissful ache start between her legs and she knew she was done for.

His rhythmic thrusting had become more forceful and the trailer was starting to jiggle and shake in time to their movements.

He trailed a hot tongue across her chest to her other breast. She was starting to gasp and moan.

“Are you gonna scream, Rey? When you come?” his eyes smoldered into hers.

“Yes!” she cried out, “Oh, fuck, yes!” She couldn’t take her eyes off his sweaty, muscular torso moving under her so erotically.

“You’d better not,” he bit out, “You seem to get a lot of company around here…”

The trailer was now shaking and rattling with the force of their movements.

He sat up more and wrapped his arms around her back, gripping her head with one and her hips with the other. Her arms fell around his shoulders and she clung weakly to him.

“When you come, you’d better, mmmm, better be quiet,” he threatened, pumping into her harder.

She was close. There was no way she was going to be quiet.

He seemed to realize this just as she felt that delicious clutching pull of an orgasm starting…he kept moving, now at a furious pace, and kissed the breath out of her as she loudly cried out into his mouth and spasmed around him for what seemed like an eternity.

He groaned back into her and she felt his body tense under hers in several rough shudders.

_"Woohoo! Rey! Watcha doin’ in there?"_

_"If the trailer’s rockin’, don’t come knockin’ –"_

_"Soooorrrrrry, Reeeeeyyyy!"_

He didn’t – couldn’t – stop at hearing the voices outside. She felt a hot gush inside as he let go with a ragged gasp.

Someone started singing a badly out-of-tune rendition of Marvin Gaye’s _Let’s Get It On…_

The voices trailed away, and Rey and Ben stared at each other, flushed and sweaty. They breathed heavily for a long minute, foreheads pressed together.

Ben glared at her. “Is it always such a -”

“ - three ring circus around here?” she gasped breathlessly. “Yes. I thought you knew?”

“Next time, we’re doing this in _my_ trailer,” he muttered, kissing the side of her neck and leaning back into the bed, pulling her down with him.

She had just dozed off, tucked into his side, half draped over him when she felt it. A little tiny nibble at her toes…

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think the mouse is gone…”


End file.
